Love me tender
by Teensie-sama
Summary: One-shot request by Yuriawr for an EXPLICIT LEMON scene between Makino and Tsukasa. Rated XXX! hope it was up to your expectations lady. Two year after he left for America, Tsukushi finally surrenders to Tsukasa. MATURE readers ONLY!


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** Contains explicit adult materials, as my fics often are. ALSO, POVs will switch back and forth.

I did not know about Hana Yori Dango until YURIRAWR introduced to me. She requested me to write this lemon because if you know the manga these two need to have some serious lemons, freaky-eeky stuff!

**Thanks:** as always to my wonderful beta: nekomimimode, who beta'd this even though she was so sick ~hugs~ You owe her **big time** Yurirawr! ^_^ This one is for you Yurirawr, from Teensie and Nekomimimode. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Love me tender...**

It had been two years since that fateful day that he had to leave for New York, to take over as his family heir. And as I sit inside the large private jet, taking me to him I counted the days in which I last saw him. It had been 67 days, 15 hours and 38 minutes by the time the plane landed and I see him again. I closed my eyes and reminisce on that crazy trail we called life. Specifically the history of him and I.

It seemed like it was yesterday, but at the same a century ago, when he made his announcement over the large screen that in four years he would return for me.

To 'claim' me as _his._

It would seem as though, life had an interesting way of turning out the way we would never expect. The accident that happened by unplanned circumstance when her my friend had fell and landed on him and I...oh of course me and my big mouth had to intervene for her sake. Something about watching others being picked on, never sat right with me. Even though I knew he was part of the F4, I couldn't just stand and watch him torment my friend. Hence, the battle of sexes began.

_Boy vs. Girl._

_Rich vs. Poor._

And somewhere in between he fell for me; chasing after me with absolute determination to make me his girl.

And by the time I realized that I'd loved him just as much if not more, we still couldn't be together peacefully. His psychotic mother had to intervene to try and tear us apart. A poor no name girl like me was not worthy of her multi-million dollar only heir to the Doumyouji name. But like a weed I kept coming back, growing strong no matter how many times she tried to pluck me out of his life. I still chuckle at the fact that I am dating him, me - a nobody was his girlfriend. Me, a poor girl, while he was the prince to empires of wealth. His last name made people cringe in fear, and swarm to kiss ass and befriend him. While mine….mine, would make people laugh.

I was living the real life Cinderella story.

As the captain announced that we would be landing in his private airstrip soon, my heart picked up pace. It felt as if someone had taken my heart out, amplified it with a foghorn then placed it right next to my ears. Because I swear, it was louder than the sound of thunder in the darkest of storms.

Looking out the window I felt a large lump in my throat forming and found it hard to swallow. Time in its duration seemed to fluctuate awkwardly – at times it slowed like it was frozen, and then it would speed up nonstop. The feelings in my stomach was more than just 'butterflies'…it was more like a stampede of wild beasts because I was so nervous.

No matter how many times a year, I flew to see him in New York, I could never get used to the feeling of anticipation. And each time, I got more and more nervous, more excited – more anxious to see him. It seemed as though the longer we've been together, the closer we got and the more I missed him when we were apart.

Tsukasa had wanted me to move to New York to be with him…but we were still young. I was still in college and still processing our relationship. He'd waited and been patient this whole time.

And as the plane came to a landing, my lips spread wide as a happy grin claimed my face. As I exited the plane there he stood, in his slacks and button down shirt. He had rid himself of the matching suit jacket, and had loosened his tie. The top few buttons of his shirt had been undone, revealing his toned neck. I found my eyes traveling from his Adam's apple down toward his chest stopping at the last button holding his shirt together, just above his chest.

I swallowed.

He smiled.

As the thundering of my heart grew louder, I felt my lips spreading wider in happiness. I was grinning harder, because I couldn't contain my happiness. For the next two weeks I will be spending time with the man I love. And when he gathered me into his embrace, I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms tightly around him, pulling him in even closer into my body. I wanted to be as close to him as I could. Because I'd missed him and the scent of him, was something I could never get enough of. A few years had passed and the distance and time apart had made us even closer.

He kissed me gently on the forehead and smiled as he led me away arm wrapped around me…..I was as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning. I am with the man I love once again.

.~.

Dinner was of course another at an extravagant restaurant and everything was perfect. He had the whole place shut down just for us; my Doumyouji was always Mr. Show-off-Romantic. The candle lit table with a few roses that gave off his scents suggestively was like a dream. It was like a scene stolen from a romance movie and had plopped onto my lap.

We casually caught up with our separate lives during the meal. Mine was the same with school and work while his was full of merger meetings and headache decisions. I almost felt sorry for him. But he was born and bred to handle these kinds of things, and to watch my little spoiled brat boyfriend blossom into a strong man was a gift. I admire him for his strength and determination.

After dinner, we toured New York briefly, catching the cold late-autumn wind as we strode along Madison Square Garden. I leaned in closer to him, not just for the warmth of his body but to be near him. Tired, I yawned absentmindedly and he took that as a sign and insisted we return to our suite so that I may get my rest. Somehow, I had a feeling that was the whole truth.

I wasn't ready to go to bed, and while he was on the phone over some emergency business issues, I stepped outside to look at the view from the 60th floor.

The stars were twinkling cheerfully as if they could read my mind, and as if they could really feel how happy I was. Looking up towards the sky I was mesmerized by the moon and the stars when I felt arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer toward a hardened chest. Instinctively, I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. Tsukasa looked down at me with those set of eyes that mesmerized me. They still after all this time kept me in a trance that I can't explain.

"God, I need a bath!" I exclaimed, followed by a sigh of exhaustion from the long flight.

"Yeah, you do. You _smell_!" He teased, and I turned to whack him on his arm.

"Ow!" My left hand reached over to soothe my right hand from the sting of the impact. He chuckled and I realized that he'd been working out, his muscle more toned and hard.

He reached for my hand softly, taking it in his hand and towards his lips. Kissing the pain away, but I pouted, giving him a playful glare as I made my way toward my small Louis Vuitton suitcase. Tsukasa insisted that I should always travel 'in style'.

"Crap!" I cried as I began to fumble through my luggage.

"What?" Tsukasa asked making his way toward where I stood.

"I could have sworn I packed my pajamas!!" I growled angrily as I continued to fumble through my things.

"That's ok. You can use mine." He offered.

"Yours are too big!!" I whined.

"Yeah," Tsukasa pulled me by the wrist and into his arms again. "But you look so cute in them." He said with certain seriousness through his playful tone.

"Hmmph," I nudged him as I ran for the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I took a nice long bath and a shower.

.~.

Coming out of the massive bathroom, I was drying my hair with a towel as I made my way toward my luggage for some lotion.

"EEEEEeeeeeKKKKKK" I shrieked, tripping over the hem of his long pants. Tsukasa caught me before I could slam my body into the hard floor.

"Clumsy," he mocked. It was funny how he's always there just at the right time, whenever I needed him to catch me he would be there. I smiled at the thought while he lifted me.

"What are you doing?" I cried, baffled by him suddenly lifting and carrying me bridal style.

"Making sure I don't have to run to catch you again," he said lifting me and plopped me onto the large King size bed.

"I told you your clothes are too big for me!" I complained feeling the pants slide below my hips.

A flicker in his eyes, made the hairs on my body stand up on ends. I swallowed hard when he sat on the bed and leaned into me.

"And I told you that I like the way you look in them," his voice lowered to a deep baritone that I had never heard before.

We sat on the bed staring at each other, our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, but the reality of it was probably no more than a second or two. I was about to say something when he interrupted me.

"You're so beautiful," his voice was but a whisper making my jaw drop.

My lips curved to say something; I had no idea what- at that moment I had no control of my body. And as my lips continued on its course to find something to say again, he stopped me. Only this time by firmly placing his lips on mine. His lips were so soft, and each time I kissed him it felt like it was like the very first time. There was an undeniable power in his kiss; it was authoritative, demanding and domineering. I shifted my body to be comfortable and he slid his hand behind my neck to pull me closer.

I felt the blood in my body burning to an unbearable temperature, as many thoughts raced through my mind. Sure, we've kissed many times before. Yes, we've been together for over two years, and we'd made out. Throughout our time together he'd saved me time and time again. We'd spent the night almost topless warming each other in the freezing cabin of Canada. We'd come close to 'doing it' but I hesitated, because I wasn't ready and then his sister had barged into the room. He had joked about 'doing it' a couple of times, but we were never serious about it. He'd always been so patient with me.

But this time, as he kissed me, my body burned. Like a wildfire spreading through a mass of dried leaves, the adrenaline in my system pumped and my arousal heightened. The power of his kiss was immense; I parted my lips, my fingers wound in his hair as he pressed my body onto the soft mattress. I felt as though I was spinning in space as he moved away from my lips, making his way down my jaw line and toward my neck. The room, no, the world around me was spiraling out of control.

As he pushed his pajama top on me up, I realized that I had no bra on and I would be completely exposed to him in mere seconds. His wandering hands had rested firmlly behind my ass, while the other was traveling toward my easily accessible breats.

"Doumyouji…please…" I cried softly to him. Then I heard him breathe out deeply as he prepared to get up. "No…" I called.

Leaning toward him I pulled by the collar, pulling him closer to me back onto me. I gazed into his eyes and we communicated with each other from our soul. My fingers found its way behind his neck and I pulled him to me, sealing our lips together and our tongues intertwined once more.

I place my hand on his chest as we continued our kiss, deep, passionate, full of hunger. My fingers were shaking as I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, once I succeeded I was finally rubbing his toned pecs and abs with my small hand. I heard him groan in pleasure while he pressed his head harder against me, deepening our kiss.

Tsukasa pulled away from me and lifted the shirt over my head and off of me, pausing afterwards to gaze at my naked breasts. I felt the heat rushing rapidly toward my cheeks. He then gently removed the T-shirt he wore over his head, just like the first time I saw him removing his sweatshirt in his room. Those droopy eyes that sucked me in like a whirlpool.

He leaned in and kissed my lips, gently suckling on my lower lip before kissing his way down my neck again. Passing my collarbone he licked his way across it sending a wave of insane electricity through me. My breath hitched, then quickened and I felt as though I was trapped underwater.

I couldn't breathe.

But somehow….someway….it felt…amazing.. I was suffocating from the intensity of our passion.

He moved his hand and fingers farther up sliding inside the band of my too-large pants and soon, I felt my hips raising themselves as he slid my pants off me. Leaving me naked with nothing but a pair of cotton panties on. He tossed the pants into the pile along with the rest of the other clothes I wore. His fingers danced across my mound, and without him touching it, I know he could tell how wet I was. I wondered blearily if he knew how much I wanted him, how much I ached for him – so much that it was pleasurably-painfully torturous.

He kissed me again, his hips rocking against my body and I could feel the stiffness of his member probing against my body. I gasped a deep breath trying to gather myself from the immense sensation roaring through my body when I could feel how badly he wanted, and needed me as well.

_~.~.~I couldn't help but want to take her right then and there, but I took my time. It was our first time and I wanted it to be as magical as she probably envisioned it to be, and as the many movies and books had portrayed~.~.~_

His kisses were soft and tender but at the same time painfully demanding. His tongue encircled mine in a rapturous tango and when I could barely breathe any more, he peeled away from my lips traveling down towards my chin. Then steadily he moved down kissing my neck, going down across my chest where he laid trails of kisses across my mound. I shivered feeling his hot breath against my body, as he grabbed both my tender breasts in his hands. My nipples felt tense, and they pearled but I couldn't tell if it was from the AC in the room or was it just my natural reaction....I am amazed I could even think and recognize anything in the room anymore.

_~.~.~My grip tightened on her flesh breasts my thumbs rubbing over her tightened nipples coaxing a feverish moan from her lips. It drove me wild to hear her make those kinds of sounds~.~.~_

My back arched into him as my aching breasts wanted his attention. He rewarded me just then as he took one nipple into his burning mouth, his tongue circled around it a couple of times before he puckered his lips and sucked the harden tip into his cavern. My other breast did not go unattended as he rolled the hard tip between his fingers, rotating his movement and alternating between the two. While with one nipple he was gentle, spreading his palm over it as he rocked it in a circular motion, barely touching; the other he nipped lightly between his teeth. The contrasting feelings made me lose my mind, I couldn't think like a logical person anymore. I just knew that I wanted more of the attention he was giving my body. I bit my lower lips to steady myself, bracing for what would come after his toying with my tits.

_~.~.~I could feel her writhing beneath me. Her hands had found themselves tangled into the blankets for support as I followed her responses and continued to lick, suck, and nip on one of her hard peaks while tenderly caressing the other. I finally let her left nipple out of my mouth, and gaze upon the redden peak that had been ambushed by my lips and I moved over toward the right for the same attention. My cock grew rock hard, lost in the heat of things and I could barely hold onto myself as I wanted to cum right then in my pants. I blew hot air against her right nipple right before I swallowed the whole tit into my mouth__~.~.~_

My lungs drew in a long breath of air when he devoured my breast into his heated mouth. With his lips on breast, he moved his warm hand behind me and rubbed the small of my back, moving lower to graze my ass along the outline of my underwear. And without removing my soft panties, he proceeded to stroke me gently, and like a burst of water through a dam, I could feel the moisture slowly soak through. He removed his lips from my breast and recaptured my mouth as he continued to pet me there, groaning into my mouth as he did. Thrusting his tongue harder into me, almost suffocating me with his kiss. My frenzied hands snaked its way through his hair, curling and twisting around them so that I could get a better grasp to pull him closer. I was losing my mind, I couldn't think properly anymore and all I could do was feel and let my body take over as it welcomed his touches, his kisses - his dominance.

_~.~.~I wanted to wait a little longer, but it was killing me, I had to touch her - to feel what she was like. I began to rub her spot harder, the moisture coming through. The scent of it was like peaches and cream mixed together. I gather my thoughts and wondered if I was to taste her, would she really taste like that? Like a sumptuous dessert? My fingers moved to pull her panties aside, my lips roaming everywhere. All over her face, her neck her breast, I don't think she noticed that my finger was touching her bare pussy....__~.~.~_

He was all over me, like a hungry dog before a piece of steak. I couldn't follow him fast enough to comprehend his movements and before I could gather my thoughts again, he had two fingers in my hole. Pushing them in and then slowly dragging them out. I felt a thousand, no a million, pins prickling through my body followed by jolts of electricity that felt as if I had stuck my wet finger into the socket.

I was enthralled watching him as he slid his fingers into his mouth, licking off my juices. I inhaled deeply as if I'd been under water and was near drowning when he slid his other hand into me while still licking his fingers. Between the visual of his finger sliding in and out of his mouth, matching with the movement of his other hand inside of me. I was panting like a dog. When he pressed his thumb hard against my clit, I lost myself and exploded. I screamed his name as I shattered, bucking my hips toward his hand, burying his finger further into me.

_~.~.~I withdrew my fingers from her after she had come all over them. Her panties, I've tore off for easier access, to which she didn't seem to care or noticed. This time I slid those fingers into her mouth, to let her taste herself, which she did naturally swirling her tongue around them. She took control and placed my hand over her crotch. I guess she liked what I did. I moved my fingers around her pussy - not entering her this time, but gently tracing it around her lips. Up and down, inside an outside of her lips. The sight of her swollen lips got me under a spell and I found myself hopelessly lost in her lips__~.~.~_

I knew not when but he moved, but his head was now between my legs. Licking up and down my slit as he fingered me some more. My throbbing moist pussy welcomed his thick slip lips and warm tongue. I could feel his tongue against my sensitive spot, his tongue against my folds electrified my senses, and I couldn't help but let out a loud whimper of satisfaction. He pinched my nipples gently as he continued to go down on me, pressing his head further into my folds, and then piercing his stiff tongue into my entrance.

I inhaled.

I gasped.

I blabbered like an imbecile.

_~.~.~She was beside herself while I continued to lick and taste her essence; she tasted better than peaches and cream. Better than the best foods, the best desserts that I've had throughout my privileged life. My hands resting on her hips, I used them to pull her back closer to my face and each time I licked her right at the base of her clit she surged upwards. I could only see the whites of her eyes as she continued to mumble incoherently.__~.~.~_

And then somehow I managed…."OoooooOooooHHHhhhhh!!! Doumyouji!!" I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

But unlike that time, it wasn't because I was afraid.

Or because I was worried.

It was because I was happy.

I felt as though I was light as a feather one moment, and then felt like I was being dropped from 30 thousand feet. My body spiraled as he had his lips around my clit, sucking and twirling his tongue around it. Like a pro, he removed his fingers and started rubbing my clit as his dart like tongue pushed into my wet opening. He picked up speed and it wasn't long before I felt the most amazing feeling I have ever known existed.

I combusted.

I exploded.

I shattered.

My body began to thrash, I tensed. I continued jerking as I twitched while he was lapping up the continuous flow of my juices like it was the nectar of the gods.

My eyes were wide as I stared blearily up at the ceiling, my legs spread wide. My eyes blinking rapidly as I tried to catch my breath. By the time I refocused and directed my gaze at him, he was completely naked. Our eyes met as I was coming off my crazy high.

His long cock hard and inviting stood straight up, he chuckled a bit when he caught me staring wide mouthed. He was huge!! By the Kamis it was bigger and fatter than any cucumber I've ever seen before. I was so very nervous staring at him, and I began to feel the familiar angst through my body.

I was scared.

Gathering my thoughts quickly I willed myself that it was natural. That I should be happy he was large and then the same wetness flowed out of me.

I extend my hands out to him. He took them and positioned himself on top of me. I kissed him, tasting myself in his mouth. His eyes glistened mischievously down at me as he lowered himself on me. He positioned himself between my legs, holding his cock at my opening. While my head still tried to grasp the fact of his epic girth, I still could not believe the thickness of his penis.

He continued kissing me and his hand found mine as he intertwined it gently, soothing my anxiety. Slowly he led my hand down and I found it natural to wrap my frail, shaky fingers around his massive cock.

My body spoke its own language as I found myself moving closer to him, begging to have him fill me. The words of my friend echoed in my ear.

If you love him it should feel natural.

It felt natural.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as he licked and nipped at it coaxing a moan from my lips. I released his penis from my hand as I found myself gathering him into my arms.

To feel him.

To be closer to him.

I licked his face and moaned into his ears as I felt his dick rubbing against my entrance. He began to move the head of his massive member at my opening, and then slid the head up and down my slit. My pussy lips wrapped itself around his cock as he moved his cock, slick with my wetness up and down like a warm lover's embrace.

My hips bucked. I wanted him and I wanted him inside of me so badly. He smiled wickedly as he continued to tease me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Kami…Doumyouji….please…" I pleaded in a soft whisper because I'd been gasping for so long, my mouth had gone dry.

"Hmmmm….." he responded as he continued to suck on my neck. He trailed his tongue up along the side of my neck and whispered into my ear "Do you like it?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Do you want it baby?" He asked.

I nodded again and looked at him with desperation that I could no longer hide from him, or myself anymore. I wanted him to make love to me.

"How much do you want it baby?" Tsukasa asked me again. "Tell me, because I love you. I love you so much; I want to hear you say it." He demanded in a pleading tone.

"Yes!!! Yes!!! Doumyouji, I want you inside of me! I love you! I want you now!!"

_~.~.~Mad with passion, I plunged my cock into the depths of her loins.__~.~.~_

Before I knew it he bit the edge of my shoulder as he thrust his hip forwarded and pierced into me. Somehow his whole cock had wedged itself deep into me and his balls slapped against my ass as he took my virginity.

It hurt.

I screamed.

It burned.

I cried, wrapping my legs around him to hold him in place.

_~.~.~My instinct was to ram myself into her again and again like a crazy beast, but I saw that grimace on her face and I held back. I let her wrap her legs around me and I wait for her pain to subside__~.~.~_

It stung.

I heard myself sniffle, or was it him?

It hurt so badly, I couldn't tell.

But damn all the Kamis, it. Hurt.

So. Fucking. Good!

And then the tears around my lids were kissed away by the man I love as he slowly pulled out, kissing me when I winced at the pain.

"I love you," he told me again as he glided himself back into me. It still hurt, but the pain seemed to have subsided and the within seconds it ebbed into pleasure. Only ecstasy and my lips cried out in delightful moans. He took this as a sign and began to quicken his strokes.

"Oooohhh…Yeah….God, Makino it feels so goooood…" he groaned as he pumped in and out of me.

Just when I was getting used to his thrusts, I found my leg raised and he moaned as he penetrated me. I had thought what I saw earlier of his appendage was big, and didn't know that it could be possible but I felt him grow even bigger. I felt my walls stretched. I felt….

Ripped.

My eyes rolled back into my skull as my arms wrapped around his back and grabbing onto his shoulder for support as Tsukasa continued to drill into me. My hips jerked as they thrust upwards to meet his pace. He gripped onto my shoulders, pushing me down, taking him unbelievably deeper into my cavern. I welcomed the piercing pain, because we were so connected.

It felt so good.

Our souls free to express our love for each other. I love him so much it was painful to believe that this was our first time. It felt so good, I was going mad. I heard myself speaking but I didn't know what I was saying.

"Yes, baby…I'm going harder" he groaned as he made love me.

The twisting of his hips made me lose control of myself, and I couldn't stop wanting him. I couldn't stop needing him, and by damn-it, I was not too proud to beg for him to fuck me as hard as he can.

"Yes! YES!! Please Doumyouji, please, harder!! **HARDER!! MORE!!**" I arched my back to meet his thrusts, my feet on the bed, I felt my toes touching the sheets, pushing up on its tip to raise myself higher. To welcome him as far into me as I can.

**I loved it.**

Why had I not agree to this sooner? Was I there something mentally wrong with me? Because right now I wanted him to fuck me harder, faster. I wanted him to fuck me mad!!

_~.~.~Her shameless begging got me in an urgent frenzy. I continued to fuck my virgin lover with deep and heavy thrusts, feeling the pounding of my balls slap against her ass. Oh, how the sounds of it combined with her moans of pleasure made me delirious with lust__~.~.~_

I began to spiral and felt myself going insane, and I screamed loudly when my second orgasm rocked my body. This time much stronger, and more intense than the one moments ago. It was as if all the fireworks in the world were lit at once and exploded through me.

I was still screaming as I caught his eyes, and from the way his face contorted I could tell that he was there with me. He was going to reach paradise along with me. And as my orgasm still rumbled through my shuddering body, I felt him shoot his semen into me.

Thoughts of Tama-san's words of making a baby was quickly dismissed when he groaned loudly, digging his nails into my thighs as his juices mixed with my own.

But he didn't stop.

He was still pumping in and out of me as my orgasm came to an end. I could feel his cock pulsating, like a heart, thumping, beating, pulsing as he continued his jets into me. He was breathless and panting loudly, his sweat dripping onto the bed as he was finally spent and slowed his pace.

He didn't pull out as I thought he would. He laid on top of me embedded deep inside as we breathed heavily like we had just run 100 miles in a minute.

"I love you," he cried out and kissed me. Roughly, as if he wanted to swallow me whole. By the time he pulled away, I could hardly breathe and I sucked the air into my lungs like a fish getting tossed back into the bowl of water.

He stirred and began to pull his hips back. Startled, I threw my arms around him and pulled him back to me. I held him close and leaned forward over his ear, I could feel his every breath on the nape of my neck and his fingers gliding through my hair. "Doumyouji, I love you. I love you," I found myself repeating it over and over like a mantra.

_~.~.~Her honest passionate confession from the soul sent me into high heavens and I felt my cock swelling again inside of her. I couldn't help myself, as I began to rock in and out of her. It felt so damn good. So. Damn. Good. The mixture of her fingers pressing against my chest while her other fingers were tracing along my back. Something between a clinging hold and her lustful clawings drove me mad. I was mad with passionate love for her. Her gentle arms now strong with desires pulled me closer as she whispered in my ear and told me to "I want you deeper Doumyouji, faster love. I want you buried deep inside of me and right through my soul. God, I just want you to make love to me like there's no tomorrow."__~.~.~_

He slid his hands under my ass and lifted me as he drilled into me. I felt the burning of his eyes on my ass, and I envisioned him watching his dick disappeared into me with fascination and excitement. I imagined him seeing the red color of my virgin blood turned pinkish from the mixture of my wetness. As I was caught up in my own visions of what he was seeing; he pulled out, with lightning speed he turned me over and pierced me from behind. His hands on my hips pulling me back toward his cock as he ram his prick forward into me. He was deep I could feel the head of his cock probing at my uterus. It must be, because I swear it was aching. No one ever told me pain could feel this good. No one ever told me that sex could be this intense.

Doumyouji leaned into me his chest pressing against my back and he continued to torpedo into me. He slowly moved one of his hands from my hip and moved it toward my stomach. His strong physique moved my body like it was made of air, as he manuvered and shifted us over so that we were on our sides, joined at the hips. Doumyouji lifted himself on his elbow and I turned my head to face him. Our eyes met, my hands found itself behind his neck and we kissed passionately as he pushed forward and I pushed back. We were perfect as one, moving in absolute synchronization, lips on lips, tongue on tongue, and hips on hips.

_~.~.~I lifted her leg up as I jack hammered into her. "Oh God," I heard her cry and felt her cunt convulse around my cock. She was cumming again sending me to the brink of my own explosion. Her moans got louder and wilder with each passing second and I blasted everything I had in me inside of her. Again and again._

_And again._

_Our cries of rapture were in sync, and in the throes of passion I told her that she will be my wife. For all times to come. I felt my cock slowed as the last of my semen was splattered into her. I could feel it dripping out and down on her thighs. The vision of that in my mind made my cock twitched with anticipation for the next round.__~.~.~_

We laid side by side, our hearts pounding loudly. Our panting had turned into huffs and the slick liquid crawling its way down my legs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. He kissed me gently and tenderly on the temple and told me that he loved and will always lay right there with me.

_Always._

And he would forever take care of me, for all eternity. He pulled out of me, and I could feel a sudden burst of our cum slide down my legs. It was sticky and warm and so thrilling.

"I love you too, Doumyouji," I replied.

We lay in each other's arms for a long while, him stroking my arm softly. I closed my eyes to rest and the humming of his heart was like a soft lullaby as I felt myself being lured away by the Sireness of its beat….

* * *

**Review** me please. Thanks!!~Ts

AN: This is a **ONE-SHOT**. I will NOT continue this story as I am VERY busy. I hope that everyone enjoyed it just as much. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
